1) Field of the Invention
An invention that addresses the need for improved health and safety of outdoor cooking, i.e.
a) Safety in the storage of fresh foods for long periods of time that must be refrigerated or kept frozen.
b) Safety in storing other types of foods away from germ carrying insects.
c) Provides built in sink and running water for sanitary dish washing.
d) Provides enhanced clean, organized, convenient storage for non refrigerated foods.
e) Provides enhanced clean, organized, convenient storage for cooking utensils, just like in your kitchen at home.
The invention, in addition is a complete kitchen that is portable, collapsible for easy transportation and storage, rain tight when closed for storage, and is self contained with:
a) A small generator, inverter, solar or battery powered electrical supply.
b) Its own water supply.
The Kitchen can be fitted to be transported by a pick-up truck, a van, on the rear of a car, on the rear of an RV or built into the side of an RV cargo area on slides.
The Kitchen can optionally be used as a free standing unit on a rolling stand that can be used all year long on your back yard deck or patio.
2) Description of the Background Art
Conventional outdoor cooking, whether out camping, at tailgate parties, special events or commercial street vending is a disorganized and sometimes unsanitary process. It consists of a collection of ice chests, shopping bags, BBQ's, pots, pans, and utensils. All of this is to be able to cook meals in the open air.
Several camping box designs have been developed in an attempt to solve some of the universal health, safety and storage problems with cooking outdoors. None, however, have disclosed a collapsible, complete kitchen array with improved dry storage, cold storage, utensil storage, sanitary food preparation areas, water supply and electrical power supply as provided in this invention.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,944 B1, issued on Feb. 20, 2001 reveals a food service kiosk in the shape of a vehicle.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,599, issued on Dec. 14, 1993 reveals a cabinet designed for the storage of basic kitchen utensils, cookware and food stuffs designed for use by campers and work crews in remote locations.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,270 issued Jun. 22, 1999 reveals a portable modular field kitchen including a horizontal work surface and main frame for supporting and stabilizing a work surface.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,157, issued on Nov. 4, 1997 reveals a portable kitchen for storing and preparing food products comprising a main box having a table, a sink and front panel.    U.S. Pat. No. 376,933 issued Dec. 31, 1996 reveals a portable kitchen cabinet.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,708 issued Sep. 27, 1994 reveals a foldable kitchen sink suitable for use as either an outdoor sink or outdoor table with an attachable outdoor grille and/or outdoor dishwater bucket.    U.S. Pat. No. 311,114 issued Oct. 9, 1990 reveals a tailgater portable kitchen w/cabinets.    U.S. Pat. No. 291,047 issued Jul. 28, 1987 reveals a portable outdoor kitchen with deep fat fryer on rollers.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,327 issued Dec. 26, 1978 reveals a portable picnic and camping cabinet table for storing picnic and camping supplies.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,817, issued Nov. 17, 1987 reveals a portable food holding device comprising a table section with foldable legs and cover adapted to maintain food in chilled or heated condition.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,234 issued Feb. 23, 1993 reveals a kit comprising a lunchbox and carrying pouch.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,509 issued Nov. 2, 1993 reveals a container converting between a briefcase, a food and beverage carriage, and mini cooler.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,560 issued Nov. 16, 1993 reveals a receptacle for a spoon and fork.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,545 B1 issued Feb. 5, 2002 reveals a grill or kitchen unit for outdoor use and includes a cooking unit which is translatable between a position over a heat source and a position laterally adjacent to the heat source.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,914, issued Dec. 3, 1996 reveals a camping kitchen caddy comprising a carrying case having first and second pivotally connectable case members, a chopping board, and a compartment form fitted to receive a frying pan and a coffee pot.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,540, issued Jan. 26, 1999 reveals a portable kitchen, toilet and shower unit including a sink bowl, a sink tap, a work top, a cupboard, and a water container.